Q&A- Super Paper Mario Characters
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Review a question and the characters of Super Paper Mario will answer it! *Saw a couple of these and wanted to try it*
1. Chapter 1

**Me- I saw a few things like this floating around and decided to try my hand at it ^^ **

**Mr. L- … So… People review a question for any of the characters in Super Paper Mario, and then those characters answer the questions in the next chapter? **

**Me- Yep.**

**Dimentio- Awesome. **

**Me- So, yeah… This is just an introduction, so there's no real story in this chapter. **

**Mr. L- … And this story isn't in script form, just in case all of those trolls out there thought** **that since this chapter is in script form that the rest will be. **

**Me- Yep. SO, ask any questions at all to any of the SPM characters! They won't mind if it's personal. *EVIL LAUGH* I'll wait until I have AT LEAST five reviews to write the next chapter. THERE ARE NO RULES. ASK ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay! Everybody! I have the first questions ready!" Samantha yelled. All the Super Paper Mario characters looked at her.

"Awesome," Mr. L replied in a bored voice and then went back to playing on his 3DS. Luigi was sitting next to him on the couch, also playing on his 3DS.

"Hey! You're cheating!" the green plumber suddenly accused, looking at Mr. L.

"Nope," Mr. L smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"ANYWAYS!" Samantha said loudly. "These first 3 questions are from ME IS A PIKACHU." She cleared her throat and then started reading off the questions. "Dimentio, how many fangirls do you have, counting her? Mr. L, Y U NO LIKE CARAMELLDANSEN?! And Count Bleck, do you still refer to yourself in third person?"

"Thousands and thousands, my dear," Dimentio groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "To be exact, 10,735, including you."

"You actually keep track?" Luigi gaped. "I always lose count when I try to count my fangirls…"

"I… I never said I _didn't_ like Caramelldansen," Mr. L said. "I actually adore the song and my guilty pleasure is dancing to it when no one's looking." Everyone stared at him.

"… Count Bleck does not understand the question, said Count Bleck," Count Bleck slowly replied, unknowingly answering the question.

"Alright, these next two questions are from EPICYOSHI39000," Samantha announced.

"Why does everyone make their username all caps?" Mario wondered out loud.

"… Anyways… Dimentio, why you so awesome?! And, for all of us including me, do you like Minecraft?" Samantha read the questions.

"Ahaha~ I was born awesome. It's in my nature," Dimentio smirked.

"Minecraft? Never heard of it," Count Bleck, Merlon, and Nastasia said.

"Eh… The graphics aren't very good, but it's great otherwise," Mr. L, Samantha, Dimentio, Mario, and Bowser replied.

"BEST. GAME. EVER!" Mimi, O' Chunks, Luigi, and Toad exclaimed. Why is Toad there, you ask? Because he was at the very, very beginning of the game, that's why.

"Many different answers on that one," Samantha giggled. "The next question is from kookylover98. Bowser, who would you save? Bowser Jr. or Ludwig?" Bowser roared with anger.

"How dare you ask me to choose between my children?!" he yelled. And then he looked around before saying, "Ludwig."

"Let's see… Next question is from ," Samantha put on a random pair of reading glasses. "Luigi, what was it like to be hypnotized?"

Luigi uncomfortably tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"U-Um… There was about a split second of pain, and then I saw a bunch of colors, like psychedelic. It was pretty cool-" Luigi was suddenly interrupted as Mr. L jumped in.

"And then _I_ was created and the world became 20 percent cooler!" The Green Thunder smirked.

"… Very true, Mr. L," Samantha nodded. "Next question is from TiggitNeko." Samantha read the question to herself, laughed out loud, and then continued reading. "Dimentio, if given a choice between dying in horrible agony under a lorry or kissing Count Bleck full on the lips for a whole five seconds, which would it be?"

Dimentio blinked a couple times, blushed, coughed awkwardly, examined his hand, and then looked at Count Bleck, then at Samantha.

"That's a, uh… T-Tough choice… Um… Well… I, uh… I suppose I'd rather… Hmm…" Dimentio rubbed the back of his head.

"Just answer the question! Yeesh…" Mr. L rolled his eyes. Dimentio glared at the mechanic and then took a deep breath.

"If I absolutely _had_ to choose, I'd pick…" he growled before saying, in a very rushed voice, "-kissing Count Bleck."

Samantha giggled like an insane fangirl… I mean, she _is_ an insane fangirl, but that's not the point.

"I knew it," she grinned.

"Hey! I had to make a choice between dying a horrible death-which would have taken a couple minutes, at least- and kissing another man for a mere five seconds! Which would YOU have chosen, Sam?!" Dimentio snarled.

"Um, obviously kissing the Count! I've always wanted to do that!" Samantha went into an insane fit of laughter. Everyone exchanged nervous glances. Samantha eventually calmed herself down in time to ask the next questions.

"These next questions are from Shadowclanwarrior," she began to read. "Dimentio, why are you evil? Do you like Mimi, and if not, why do you steal her diary? Also, Shadowclanwarrior wants to know if they can have your autograph. Mimi, why are you obsessed with rubees? Also, do you like Dimentio and do you have any problems with his fangirls? Count Bleck, is it hard to talk in third person all the time? Also, do Nastasia and Timpani fight over you and what is your reaction to it? Nastasia, what do you think of Timpani? Timpani, what do you think of Nastasia?"

"Lots of questions," Mr. L stated before drinking something that looked like wine.

"Ahaha~ I get asked those questions a lot~" Dimentio chuckled. "I am evil because my father was~ I believe it might run in the family~ Mimi is a wonderful girl and I might as well admit that I do in fact like her~ I steal her diary because she's cute when she's mad~ And yes, of course, dear~ I'll just need a piece of paper~"

"I'm obsessed with rubees because it's money, duh!" Mimi smiled. "All teenagers are obsessed with money, right? Hmm… Dimentio is a nice guy, and, well… Yeah, I suppose I do like him. *giggle* And his fangirls? … I don't mind them, except for when they go _too_ far. You know what I mean?"

Across the room, Dimentio pulled up his shirt sleeve, showing a scar that went from his shoulder down to his elbow.

"One of my fangirls wanted to know if my blood was black," the jester said flatly with a sigh, pulling his shirt sleeve down again.

"… That's weird," Mario said.

"Yes."

"Count Bleck does not know what you people mean by third person! Exclaimed Count Bleck!" Count Bleck huffed and crossed his arms. "Count Bleck talks just like anyone else! He's completely normal."

"… Yeah, because Mr. L obviously talks like that, too," Mr. L rolled his eyes and took another sip of the drink in his hand. Samantha walked over and slapped the glass out of L's hands. The mechanic blinked in confusion.

"You have to be sober to answer the questions!" the winged girl yelled.

"Whatever," Mr. L mumbled. "Count Bleck has another questions to answer."

"When Nastasia and Timpani first met, yes, they did fight over Count Bleck," Count Bleck thought for a second. "But then, Nastasia finally realized that if she wanted Count Bleck to be happy, she had to let Timpani stay with him-"

"Oh my Grambi! There you go with the third person speech again! How do you not notice that you sound different?!" Mr. L suddenly interrupted. Nastasia glared at him.

"Um… Anyways, when I first met Timpani, I thought she was selfish for wanting Count Bleck to herself… And then I realized they were meant to be together. It was… Kind of hard to get over it, but I'm okay now. Timpani and I are friends!" Nastasia explained. Timpani nodded.

"And when I first met Nastasia, I was frustrated with her because she didn't understand about me and Blumiere-"

"Bleck," Mr. L corrected, now drinking out of a beer can.

"… Blumiere," Timpani corrected as well.

"Bleck."

"Blumiere."

"Bleck!"

"Blumiere!"

"BLECK!"

"BLUMIERE!"

"Stop it, you two!" Count Bleck growled, and then said calmly, "Timpani, continue with your answer."

"… Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by L, Nastasia and I are friends now, like she earlier explained," Timpani finished her answer.

"Okay, so, next question is from Driftstar- Leader of TreeClan," Samantha cleared her throat. "Count Bleck, HOW ON EARTH DO YOU DEAL WITH YOUR IDIOTIC MINIONS?!"

Mimi, Dimentio, Mr. L, Nastasia, and O' Chunks looked at Count Bleck with teary eyes. Count Bleck winced.

"Count has wondered that same question over and over, and the answer is simply patience," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lots and lots of patience…"

"We have more questions, guys!" Samantha looked at her notepad. "These are from Void Vixen. Dimentio, do you admire the Joker in any way or form? Do you have a secret crush on Harley Quinn? Mr. L, what's your star sign? And Mimi, what do you think of other shapeshifters?"

"Why are there so many questions for me?" Dimentio questioned, and then answered, "Ah, yes~ The Joker! One of my biggest inspirations and also one of my best friends~" He paused slightly before going on. "And dear Harley Quinn… Ahaha… I admit it, yes. I have a secret crush on her." He blushed a bit.

"Gemini!" Mr. L proudly proclaimed. "The best star sign there is! No one can tell me otherwise."

"Well, there are a lot of other shapeshifters," Mimi began, and then smirked. She shapeshifted into Mr. L, "But I'm the best! Obviously!"

"…" Mr. l took another swig of his beer.

"MR. L!" Samantha yelled. Mr. L winced. "Next question~ This one is for everyone. What do you guys think of all the stories based off of you?"

"Eh…" Mr. L scrolled through FFN. "I hate them all… Well, I guess I like some of them… Dude, yesterday, I found a DimentioXMr. L story! I almost barfed!"

"I don't mind many of them," Dimentio shrugged. "Dimimi is okay and cute and all, but I much rather prefer the stories where I kill Mr. L. And there seem to be quite a lot."

"…"

Samantha laughed.

"Okay, even more questions! … This next one is from FairHairedAdventureSeeker," she began, and then stopped. "Well, I think this question has already been answered… I'LL ASK IT ANYWAY. Dimmy, do you love Mimi?"

"… Yes," Dimentio nodded, smiling, and then he was glomped by Mimi.

"Yay!" the young green girl smiled.

"NEXT QUESTION," Samantha declared. "This one is from Loki the 2nd. Mr. L, can you kill Dimentio?"

"With pleasure," Mr. L smirked and pulled out a gun.

"Meep…" Dimentio turned and floated away quickly, screaming. Mr. L ran after him. Samantha facepalmed.

"Someone go get them. We still have questions to answer," she murmured. Mario and Luigi nodded and both ran after Mr. L and Dimentio. "Next questions are from OncieFangirl13. Mimi, why are there gears in your head? ARE YOU A ROBOT?! Count Bleck, why does the Dark Prognosticus float? O' Chunks, do you remember O' Cabbage? Nastasia- Oh… We've already answered this… Never mind. Dimentio- Oh… Again, we've already answered this… That, and he's not in here right now… Alright. Luigi, do you want to be Mr. L again?"

"… Gears? In my head? … MR. L!" Mimi shrieked.

"Because Count Bleck is too lazy to actually carry it," Count Bleck replied.

"… Don't remind meh," O' Chunks groaned.

"… Nope. Never," Luigi shook his head. Suddenly, an army of penguins charged in, attacked Luigi, and left. Luigi screamed like a little girl and then fainted. Mario came back into the room with Dimentio following. The jester looked a bit shaken, but otherwise fine. And then Luigi came in, dragging Mr. L, who was in a straitjacket and growling.

"… Next question…" Samantha said. "This is from Super Luigi. Count Bleck, which minion do you like the least?"

"… If Count Bleck thinks it, will the readers be able to see it?" Count Bleck asked.

"Yep," Samantha nodded.

"_Dimentio. He never does what he's told,_" Count Bleck thought, and then said out loud, "There. I'm done."

"Okay, next question is from the evil guest," Samantha said. "Mr. L, how awesome do you think you are?"

"Hmm… How to put this simply…" Mr. L smirked. "I'M THE MOST AWESOME PERSON IN ALL THE UNIVERSES EVER!"

"… Last question~" Samantha cleared her throat. "Dimentio, how are your feelings towards… NASTASIA?!"

"… She's a great person. Kind of uptight, but still cool. I like her, but not like, like her, y'know?" Dimentio shrugged.

"Those are the last of the questions!" Samantha shouted. "If I missed your question, I'm sorry! Just send it in again!"


End file.
